Sang Bintang
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: "Mungkin kau takkan pernah menyadari bahwa kaulah satu-satunya bintang yang menyinari hatiku, Sakura Haruno."/AU. OOC. Islamic content. Science content. Enjoy reading!


**Sang Bintang**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

[Warning : AU. OOC. Islamic content. Science content]

**x**

**x**

**x**

**n/b** : kalimat _italic_ merupakan ucapan dalam hati/pikiran. titik-titik panjang (...) merupakan jeda dalam dialog. enjoy reading!

**xxxxx**

_"Seluruh sel dalam tubuh dan atom tak terbilang yang menyesaki semesta nan luas menyucikan Nama-Nya. Langit, bumi, dan tumbuh-tumbuhan menyanyikan pujian untuk-Nya... Dia-lah Sang Pencipta yang percikan karunia-Nya membanjiri tatanan galaksi. Yang mengeluarkan para kekasih-Nya dari kungkungan ruang dan waktu. Menjadikan mereka bejana penyimpanan ilmu tentang alam yang tersimpan. Akal menyerah, sedangkan bahasa mengibarkan bendera putih. Tak berdaya menyifati, apalagi membuktikan keesaan-Nya."_(*)

**xxxxx**

"Berkenan menemaniku minum?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menghampirinya sambil menyodorkan cangkir _styrofoam_ berlapis tisu dengan kepulan asap tipis di atasnya, cukup jelas menandakan bahwa minuman di dalamnya masih tersaji sangat panas.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lirih.

Bibirnya berusaha melekukkan seulas senyum, meski sulit baginya untuk tersenyum setelah apa yang dialaminya sepanjang hari di kantor. Bila semua peristiwa yang dialaminya dirunut kembali dari pagi hingga petang, mungkin hari itu merupakan hari paling tak menyenangkan dalam hidup Sakura Haruno yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh lima beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu duduk berdampingan seraya memandang langit malam bertabur bintang dari serambi besar tak beratap yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, Ino Yamanaka dan Chouji Akimichi dari Tim Sepuluh, tengah menerangkan fakta-fakta mengenai rasi bintang Orion kepada murid-murid sekolah menengah yang mendapat kesempatan berkaryawisata ke kantor mereka.

Seluruh murid mendengarkan penjelasan Ino dan Chouji dengan saksama dan tampak antusias melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan terkait keingintahuan mereka tentang alam semesta.

"Perkataan Nenek Tsunade tak perlu diambil hati... Dari dulu dia memang cerewet," ujar Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyuman yang akan membesarkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang tengah bermuram durja.

Sejumput rasa tenteram muncul di hatinya, setiap kali Naruto melayangkan senyuman sehangat mentari pagi seperti yang diperlihatkannya tadi._ "Rasanya seperti berada di rumah. Aman dan nyaman."_

Tak sanggup merangkai kata karena diliputi lara, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu pun hanya menanggapi perkataan Naruto dengan anggukan pelan sembari menyesap coklat panasnya. Mudah bagi Naruto berkata demikian karena ia adalah darah daging Profesor Tsunade, meskipun Naruto tak pernah mendapat perlakuan khusus dan cukup sering kena omelan dari sang direktur sekaligus penasihat tim ilmuwan Jepang yang tergabung dalam project _Event Horizon Telescope_ atau EHT.

Namun... Berbeda dengan Naruto yang merupakan lulusan terbaik Universitas Tokyo dengan predikat _summa cum laude_, Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa. Keikutsertaannya dalam tim peneliti EHT ibarat dua sisi mata uang baginya.

Di satu sisi, Sakura merasa beruntung karena terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota tim riset NAOJ alias _National Astronomical Observatory of Japan_. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura kerap kali dilanda rasa minder dan kurang percaya diri lantaran berada satu tim dengan para _prodigy_ lulusan kampus-kampus prestisius seperti Universitas Tokyo, Universitas Tohoku, bahkan _Massachusetts Institute of Technology._

"_Memang sih, yang membedakan kita dengan orang lain di hadapan Allah hanyalah tingkat ketakwaan yang kita miliki. Bukan status sosial, harta, maupun ijazah pendidikan. Tapi tetap saja..."_

Sekeras apapun usahanya melakukan yang terbaik demi kemajuan riset yang tengah dijalankan timnya, Sakura masih sering dipandang sebelah mata oleh rekan-rekan kerja dan atasannya, seperti yang dialaminya hari ini.

_"Astaghfirullahaladzim... Ya Allah... Maafkan hamba-Mu ini yang masih sering mengeluh dan kurang bersyukur," _batin Sakura.

Hatinya mencelos bila teringat kembali berbagai gunjingan dan ujaran tak mengenakkan hati yang dialamatkan padanya hanya karena ia merupakan satu-satunya anggota Tim Tujuh yang tidak memiliki predikat _cum laude_.

"_Hei! Tidak semua orang dilahirkan dengan IQ 250 seperti Shikamaru Nara dan memiliki sifat tangguh serta pantang menyerah seperti Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"Pada dasarnya... Kita hanyalah sekumpulan bintang di angkasa yang mencoba menerangi gelap..."

Perkataan Naruto seketika membuyarkan kalut-malut dalam benak Sakura. Gadis itu lantas menengok ke arah rekan satu timnya yang masih khusyuk menatap langit seolah tengah berkomunikasi melalui telepati dengan seseorang di atas sana.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang menatapnya kebingungan. "Bukan tentang siapa yang sinarnya paling terang... Tapi tentang mencari tempat tergelap dan terus bersinar," tambahnya sembari memahat cengiran yang menampilkan gigi indahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kita ini terbuat dari bintang?" Sakura berusaha bersikap ramah, tapi ia sendiri menyadari kalau nada bicaranya terdengar ketus, walau ia tak bermaksud begitu.

"Loh? Memang iya kan?! Bukankah unsur-unsur yang membentuk tubuh manusia tak jauh berbeda dengan komposisi yang terkandung dalam bintang-bintang di antariksa?!"

"Oksigen, karbon, hidrogen dan unsur lain yang membentuk tubuh kita, jumlahnya melimpah ruah di alam semesta. Bahkan... setengah dari atom-atom yang ada di dalam tubuh kita berasal dari galaksi lain yang jaraknya mencapai hampir satu juta tahun cahaya dari galaksi kita! Keren kan?! Hehe, rasanya _gak_ berlebihan deh kalau kita menyebut diri kita sebagai penjelajah galaksi!"**(1)**

Sakura agak terperanjat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang penuh semangat layaknya anak kecil yang tengah menceritakan keseruan yang dialaminya.

Naruto memang menyukai segala hal tentang luar angkasa. Bukan berarti semua orang yang bergabung dalam penelitian di NAOJ tidak menyenangi astronomi, tapi sepengetahuan Sakura, tak ada peneliti di NAOJ yang sebegitu gandrungnya pada misteri-misteri dan fakta-fakta alam semesta selain Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu selalu bersemangat setiap kali memaparkan seluk beluk jagat raya kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit dan melanjutkan perkataannya, kali ini dengan suara yang tenang dan lembut.

"Bahkan telah mencantumkan di wujud yang kecil... Segala permaknaan alam besar... Sehingga terkandung dalam makna dan forma atau rupa... Bak duplikat dalam sebuah penjelasan dan permisalan."(*)

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Ia kembali beralih pada Sakura. "Bahkan sebelum para ilmuwan membuktikan bahwa tubuh manusia terbentuk dari unsur-unsur di alam semesta... Berabad-abad silam, sebagian besar ulama sepakat bahwa prototipe manusia merupakan duplikat wujud yang dalam penciptaannya sesuai dengan keagungan-Nya... _That's why_, manusia mampu merangkum segala sesuatu yang ada di alam semesta ini dalam bentuk _imprint_ dan duplikat, baik imajiner maupun konseptual, " jawab Naruto.

Kernyit tipis terbentuk di dahi lebar Sakura ketika akalnya berupaya menelaah penjelasan Naruto mengenai korelasi alam semesta dan tubuh manusia. Kilasan akan kajian ilmiah yang dihadirinya minggu lalu tiba-tiba terbayang kembali di benaknya.

"Jumlah bintang yang tersebar di antariksa, sama dengan jumlah sel dalam otak manusia."**(2)**

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengulang kembali perkataan gurunya saat memimpin kajian tersebut, yang terdengar hampir senada dengan pemaparan Naruto barusan.

"Yup! Itu salah satunya," sahut Naruto.

Pemuda itu kemudian menekuk satu lututnya di atas bangku kayu, lantas memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Coba bayangkan... Segala sesuatu yang ada di alam semesta, nyatanya telah ada wujudnya dalam diri manusia... Dalam diri kita," ujarnya dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

"Kita, manusia, kendati wujud dan tubuhnya kecil, dapat memuat dan menyimpan pelbagai rahasia dan pemaknaan agung dan mulia... Dalam kemungilan tubuh manusia, tersimpan kelembutan yang mampu menyimpan _khazanah_ pemaknaan semesta yang tak mengenal batas," imbuhnya.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Manusia dianugerahi kemampuan untuk mencakup segala isi langit dan bumi melalui akal budi dan hikmah kebijaksanaan... Kemampuan yang dahsyat ini merupakan karunia Sang Pencipta yang hanya diberikan kepada umat manusia."

"Selaras dengan firman-Nya dalam kitab suci yang menyebutkan... 'Dan sesungguhnya telah Kami muliakan anak-anak Adam, Kami angkut mereka di daratan dan di lautan... Kami beri mereka rezeki dari yang baik-baik dan Kami lebihkan mereka dengan kelebihan yang sempurna atas kebanyakan mahluk yang telah Kami ciptakan'**(3)**".

"Oleh karena itu... Kau tidak boleh berkecil hati dan merasa minder dengan segala kekurangan dan keterbatasan yang kau miliki, Sakura."

"Karena Allah _azza wa jalla_ menciptakanmu dengan cinta-Nya dan menyempurnakannu dengan keindahan-Nya... Yakinlah bahwa di dalam dirimu, terkandung segala makna dan tersimpan segala rahasia, sebagai ayat-ayat yang merujuk pada keagungan dan keesaan Sang Pencipta."

Mulut Sakura agak ternganga, tampak terpana dengan penuturan Naruto yang diungkapkan oleh pemuda itu dengan lugas, namun tak terkesan menggurui atau sok pintar.

Kenyataannya... Pemaparan panjang lebar tentang esensi manusia dan alam semesta tersebut, berhasil mengukir senyum dan menjejakkan secercah kebahagiaan di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto... Aku akan selalu mengingat kata-katamu barusan," ucapnya.

_"Naruto... Sejak dulu kau memang tidak pernah berubah yaa... Kau selalu bisa menemukan cara mengusir kesedihan dari dalam hatiku, walau terkadang kau harus membuatku berpikir keras untuk memahami setiap perkataanmu seperti saat ini..."_

Awan kelabu yang menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya perlahan tergerus oleh perkataan Naruto yang melesat persis ke sanubarinya dan menembus jiwanya.

Sakura tak ingin memikirkan alasan sebenarnya di balik ucapan Naruto yang sedemikian menggugah seperti tadi. Ia tak terlalu menghiraukan apakah Naruto hanya ingin menghiburnya lantaran tak ingin rekan kerjanya depresi dan menimbulkan masalah di saat tim mereka tengah dikejar _deadline_, ataukah pemuda itu memang benar-benar peduli padanya.

Walaupun Sakura tak memungkiri bahwa jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat berharap Naruto memang peduli padanya dan mencemaskan dirinya.

_"Ya Allah... Karuniakanlah kepada hamba, seorang imam penenang jiwa seperti Naruto, yang setiap tutur katanya selalu mengingatkanku pada-Mu." _Sakura melafalkan sebait do'a dalam hati.

Urusan jodoh memang sudah ditentukan oleh-Nya, bahkan sebelum jagat raya tercipta. Namun... Sakura percaya sepenuh hati bahwa do'a adalah bagian penuturan cinta pada sebuah cita-cita yang belum tercapai.

Do'a bukanlah urusan Allah karena Allah tak butuh do'a para hamba-Nya. Do'a adalah urusan manusia, karena manusia akan selalu dilingkupi rasa butuh kepada-Nya. Sakura pun yakin bahwa Allah _Subhanahu wa ta'ala_ senantiasa memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya, bukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dan semoga saja... harapannya yang termaktub dalam do'a yang baru saja ia panjatkan, selaras dengan ketentuan Allah yang telah tertulis di _lauhul mahfudz _sejak zaman _azali_.

Sakura kemudian meraih cangkirnya, menempelkan ujungnya ke mulut, lalu menyesap minumannya penuh khidmat, meresapi rasa dan aroma coklat Belgia nan harum, seraya menatap syahdu langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa langit adalah candu ketika gundah dan jenuh datang melanda, karena langit membuat kita merasa ada yang mengerti diri kita saat dunia menatap kita berbeda. Sepertinya kali ini Sakura setuju dengan sang ayah. Namun, ia juga bersyukur karena saat ini ada orang lain di sisinya yang juga memahami dirinya.

"Pandangi langitnya, tapi jangan menghitung bintangnya..."

Gadis cantik itu tersentak dari lamunannya, lantas menoleh ke arah Naruto yang telah mengubah cara duduknya ke posisi semula dan kini tengah memandang kerlap-kerlip bintang Rigel di langit.

Detik berikutnya, tatapan Naruto mengunci sepasang bola mata hijau _teal_ nan indah milik Sakura. "Karena kau takkan pernah menyadari kalau dirimu merupakan salah satu dari gugusan bintang-bintang itu," tandas pemuda itu dengan senyum berseri-seri.

Namun secepat kilat, dan dengan segenap rasa takut akan murka-Nya, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari insan jelita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sulit rasanya berpaling dari seorang dara memesona yang telah menguasai singgasana jiwa sejak pertama kali bersua. Namun apa daya... Sakura bukan miliknya, meskipun Naruto berharap Sakura memang tercipta dari tulang rusuknya... Tercipta hanya untuknya.

_"Mungkin kau takkan pernah menyadari bahwa kaulah satu-satunya bintang yang menyinari hatiku, Sakura Haruno."_

**xxxxx**

_"Segala syukur tercurah kepada Yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Yang telah menebarkan pesona keindahan-Nya di segenap tatanan wujud. Yang menerangi kelam semesta dengan cahaya rahmat-Nya dan menganugerahkan hati dan pikiran pada ciptaan terbaik-Nya. Maka, dengan keduanya, manusia mampu memandang keindahan Sang Pencipta, menguak tabir rahasia yang menyelimuti semesta, dan mencari makna serta isyarat realitas mutlak dan tunggal."_(*)

**x**

**x**

**x**

_[FIN]_

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Notes :**

(*) Kutipan langsung dari buku Al-Rashafat : Percikan Cinta Para Kekasih karya Ismail Fajrie Alatas.

**(1)** Berdasarkan riset Daniel Angles-Alcazar, peneliti postdoctoral Northwestern University dan Claude-Andre Faucher-Giugere, asisten profesor bidang fisika dan astronomi Weinberg College of Arts and Sciences yang dipublikasikan dalam Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomical Society di Cornell University. Kalau penasaran sama hasil riset versi lengkapnya, feel free to ask me. Nanti saya kasi tautannya :)

**(2)** Mengutip langsung dari penulis buku Al-Rashafat yang mengetahui hal tersebut dari gurunya, Habib Muhammad Luthfi bin Ali bin Yahya.

**(3)** Tercantum dalam Al- Qur'an surat al-Isra ayat ke-70.

Well, ini fic dadakan gegara liat postingan tentang manusia keturunan bintang di salah satu akun medsos yang khusus ngebahas tentang astronomi :D

Maap-keun jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini serta gaje dan ngalor ngidul as usual. But, feel free to critic and review yaa, Fellas. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
